


Skam DC Season 1 Episode 4: Some Of Us Have To Fake It

by bramgreenfeld, skamDC (bramgreenfeld)



Series: Skam DC: Season 1 [5]
Category: Original Work, SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-12-24 10:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramgreenfeld/pseuds/bramgreenfeld, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramgreenfeld/pseuds/skamDC
Summary: Willa Liu had expected her sophomore year to be much easier than freshman year. After all, she’s gotten it all figured out now - she has decent grades, a good boyfriend, and even an okay work ethic. It shouldn’t even matter that she doesn’t have a single friend. After all, it’s less drama that way.Right?





	1. Clip 1: You Win

SATURDAY, OCTOBER 19TH, 10:21AM

INT. WILLA'S BEDROOM

WILLA'S sleeping face is seen in close-up. In the background, an unidentified figure is moving around. The figure begins to shake WILLA'S shoulder, and she cracks one eye open, a small smile forming on her face.

She turns around, hitting JASPER with a pillow. He grabs his own pillow and retaliates. The two fight for a few moments, WILLA eventually forcing JASPER back onto the bed.

JASPER

Fine, fine! You win!

WILLA climbs on top of him.

WILLA

Do I?

JASPER

Yeah.

WILLA kisses him, turning so that she is now lying beside him. JASPER pulls away from the kiss.

JASPER

I forgot to ask, how did that study meeting yesterday go?

WILLA sighs, rolling her eyes and flopping over onto her back. JASPER laughs, propping himself on one elbow so he can see her face.

JASPER

That bad, huh?

WILLA shrugs.

WILLA

It wasn't awful. It's just...girls get distracted.

JASPER

Distracted or distracting?

WILLA rolls her eyes.

WILLA

Definitely distracted. Ass.

JASPER

You love me.

WILLA

Yeah, I think I might.

The two begin to make out again, but JASPER'S phone vibrates. He pulls away from the kiss, picking the phone up off of the nightstand behind WILLA and typing out a response. Neither she nor the viewer can see his screen.

WILLA

What's up?

JASPER

It's just Kai. He's asking if I wanted to hang out tomorrow afternoon.

WILLA

Are you -

The doorknob suddenly begins to turn, the door opening. WILLA quickly shoves JASPER off of the side of the bed along with the covers as WILLA'S MOTHER enters.

WILLA'S MOTHER

Hi!

WILLA

Oh my god, hi!

She stands up, going over to hug her.

WILLA

I thought you wouldn't be back until tomorrow!

WILLA'S MOTHER

I got lucky, caught an earlier flight. Is anyone else here? I could have sworn I heard someone talking.

WILLA

I was just watching a YouTube video.

WILLA'S MOTHER

So that's why you're still in bed?

WILLA

Yeah...have you had breakfast yet?

WILLA'S MOTHER

No, not yet. Do you want to go out and get something to eat, catch up?

WILLA looks over her shoulder quickly.

WILLA

That sounds great! Just let me get dressed, okay?

WILLA'S MOTHER

Okay!

WILLA'S MOTHER exits the room, closing the door behind her. WILLA looks over at JASPER, who has not come out from under the blankets, but is flipping her off from beneath them.


	2. Clip 2: All Good

SUNDAY, OCTOBER 20TH, 4:12PM

EXT. NATIONAL GALLERY OF ART SCULPTURE GARDEN

WILLA and KAI sit on a bench by the fountain sharing a bag of chips.

KAI

Damn, you're a loud eater.

WILLA chews even louder, grinning at him. KAI laughs to himself.

JASPER comes and sits down next to them. WILLA scoots over to give the boys more room, making herself have barely any space.

JASPER

Have you seen the Mr. Rodriguez fanpage yet?

KAI

The what?

JASPER

The Mr. Rodriguez fanpage.

KAI

The - dude, I know what you said, what the fuck is it?

JASPER

I'll show you.

JASPER takes out his phone, leaning closer to KAI. WILLA'S phone vibrates twice, and two notifications appear on the screen - "theoriveradc followed you" and "theoriveradc sent you a message."

KAI

No way. Who started this?

JASPER

I'm not sure. Might've been Cal.

WILLA opens up Instagram and reads THEO'S message, which says "what happened to see you tuesday?"

WILLA responds with "its not like you didn't see me"

THEO: "u rite"

KAI

Nah, he would've told us.

JASPER

Would he, though?

THEO: "you looked kinda lonely at the dance, did you ever find anyone? is that crying girl ok? we have to catch up!"

WILLA: "crying girl is all good"

THEO: "what about you?"

KAI

Maybe it's you. Maybe you're trying to throw me off.

JASPER

Wow, this slander.

KAI

How is that slander? This is a noble fucking deed.

JASPER

Willa, are you hearing this right now?

WILLA, not listening, texts Theo back with "working on it". THEO responds with ":)".

JASPER

Willa?

WILLA looks up, startled. KAI waves at her.

KAI

Where've you been?

WILLA

I was just texting Holly.

JASPER

Is she one of the girls from that study group?

WILLA

Yeah. She's cool. What's up?

JASPER

Check this out. Someone made a fanpage on Insta for Mr. Rodriguez.

He hands WILLA his phone. She scrolls through whatever is on the screen.

WILLA

Damn, who has this much time on their hands?

JASPER

Apparently Kai thinks that I do. Come on, tell him that I've been busy all weekend.

KAI

Shit, dude, I don't need to know the details.

WILLA laughs along with the boys. Her phone vibrates in her hand, and she glances down at it, but ultimately ignores it.


	3. Clip 3: Jazz Band Jasper

MONDAY, OCTOBER 21ST, 12:13PM

EXT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL COURTYARD

WILLA sits at a picnic table in the courtyard with a lunch tray in front of her. The sounds of talking and laughter can be heard, but she is completely alone in the frame.

Someone places another tray down onto the table, and she looks up.

KEIRA

Hi!

WILLA

Oh, hey!

KEIRA and THEO F. sit down across from WILLA. THEO reaches across the table and high-fives WILLA.

THEO

So how was your weekend?

WILLA shrugs.

WILLA

It was fine. Just a normal weekend.

KEIRA

Did you talk to Theo at all?

WILLA

Um, no?

KEIRA sighs.

KEIRA

Not this Theo.

She gestures to the girl next to her.

KEIRA

The other one. Jude's friend.

WILLA looks uncomfortable, beginning to stutter her way through a response before she is interrupted by SAFIYYA and HOLLY sitting down at the table.

SAFIYYA

Hey.

WILLA

Hi!

HOLLY

Are we still talking about Theo?

WILLA

He...was mentioned.

THEO

What, jealous?

HOLLY flushes, distracting herself by opening up her water bottle.

HOLLY

Ew, no. He's not my type.

THEO

What is your type, then?

HOLLY

Not him.

KEIRA

So! Willa, you never answered the question.

WILLA shrugs, taking a bite of her mozzarella stick. She makes a face.

WILLA

(with her mouth full)

God, this is gross.

KEIRA

Willa! Please.

WILLA swallows and sighs.

WILLA

Fine. We've been texting. But that's it.

KEIRA looks excited.

KEIRA

Really? Like, what kind of texts, like flirty or just -

WILLA

It's just friendly. I have a boyfriend already.

The girls look surprised.

WILLA

Did you guys not know?

KEIRA and THEO shake their heads. HOLLY still looks distant.

SAFIYYA

I don't know why you guys are surprised. She's the prettiest one out of all of us.

HOLLY

Who is he?

WILLA

His name's Jasper. He's in our grade, plays guitar -

THEO

Oh, jazz band Jasper? Jazz-per?

WILLA laughs.

WILLA

Yeah. That's him.

THEO

He's cute.

WILLA smiles to herself.

WILLA

Yeah. He really is.

SAFIYYA

But if we're going to listen to Keira, you're going to have to dump him.

WILLA frowns and looks at KEIRA. KEIRA blushes.

KEIRA

I'm not saying that you have to dump Jasper! I'm just saying that, you know, if we want to be popular, we have to date popular people, and band kids aren't exactly at the top of the totem pole. And I just think it would be cool if Willa dated Theo and I dated Jude -

SAFIYYA

Have you ever even spoken to Jude?

KEIRA deflates quickly.

KEIRA

No, but -

SAFIYYA

(to WILLA)

Can I see the messages? If you don't mind.

WILLA considers this for a second, then unlocks her phone, handing it over to SAFIYYA. SAFIYYA scrolls through the messages. A slow smile begins to spread over her face.

SAFIYYA

Girl. He's flirting with you.

WILLA

No.

SAFIYYA

Yes.

KEIRA and THEO get up, moving to the other side of the table and reading over SAFIYYA'S shoulder. HOLLY looks over as well.

THEO

Guys don't talk to girls like this unless they want them.

HOLLY

Maybe they do if they're decent human beings.

KEIRA shakes her head, staring in wonder at the messages.

KEIRA

Why aren't you flirting back?

WILLA

Because I have a boyfriend?

KEIRA

You don't have to actually get together with him. Just, you know, engage. Get us in with the guys.

WILLA laughs nervously.

WILLA

Yeah. Jasper will love that.

THEO

Just explain it to him. Maybe he'll think it's cool.

WILLA shakes her head.

WILLA

Yeah, that's one word for it.

She takes back her phone, looking up at the school. The field hockey girls, including NIA and BROOKLYN, are passing by the window, not even glancing at WILLA and her crew.

WILLA looks back down at the phone, determination passing over her features.


	4. Clip 4: Heavy

WEDNESDAY, OCTOBER 23RD, 5:01PM

INT. MACY'S

Heavy by Oh Wonder plays over shots of WILLA and WILLA'S MOTHER browsing through racks in Macy's. They look happy to be with each other, however, WILLA seems slightly on edge.

WILLA'S phone buzzes, and a text from JASPER appears on the screen: "Are you out with your mom"

WILLA types back a response: "yes"

WILLA'S MOTHER

I keep forgetting to ask, how's field hockey going?

WILLA is slightly hidden behind a rack of clearance clothing. She uses this to avoid looking directly at her mother, sorting through the clothes instead.

Another text from JASPER appears: "Why won't you let me meet her"

WILLA

Fine.

WILLA responds: "you know why"

WILLA'S MOTHER

Just fine? Come on, I want to know more.

JASPER: "Maybe it won't be that bad. I'd really like to know her as your boyfriend. You don't have to tell her the whole truth"

WILLA

When do you leave?

WILLA'S MOTHER

Early next Saturday morning. Why?

WILLA types out another response to JASPER: "fine. dinner at my place friday?"

WILLA'S MOTHER

Willa?

WILLA looks up.

WILLA

Yeah?

WILLA'S MOTHER

I said that I'm leaving early next Saturday morning.

WILLA

Oh. Then you're missing the game that afternoon.

WILLA'S MOTHER has come around to the other side of the rack. She reaches out and rubs WILLA'S shoulder.

WILLA'S MOTHER

That's alright. You can just tell me about it later.

WILLA looks up at her, but she isn't looking back, instead focused on something across the store.

WILLA'S MOTHER

Is that Nia over there?

WILLA glances over. Sure enough, NIA is there on her phone, not having noticed WILLA and her mother yet.

WILLA

Uh, I don't think so.

WILLA'S MOTHER

I'm pretty sure that it is. Let's go -

WILLA

No, don't -

But WILLA'S MOTHER has already taken off. WILLA sighs and follows her.

WILLA'S MOTHER

Nia?

NIA looks up sharply. She softens when she sees WILLA'S MOTHER, but in a way that seems clearly forced.

NIA

Susan! Hi!

WILLA'S MOTHER

I was just asking Willa how you guys's field hockey season is going.

NIA makes eye contact with WILLA, who is hanging behind her mother. WILLA almost imperceptibly shakes her head. NIA looks back at WILLA'S MOTHER.

NIA

Uh, yeah. Everything's fine. Great, even. I think I might get captain next year, so...

WILLA'S MOTHER

Really? That's great! Willa, are you going to try out?

WILLA

(awkwardly)

Uh, maybe. I haven't decided.

NIA

You should.

WILLA looks surprised, studying NIA'S face, but finding no sign of sarcasm or ill will. She just seems sad, resigned.

WILLA

I'll think about it.

The two stand there staring at each other for a moment more. WILLA'S MOTHER is oblivious to the tension between them.

NIA

I'd better go, my mom is waiting for me in the car.

WILLA'S MOTHER

Alright, bye! I'm glad I got to see you.

NIA

You too. Bye. Bye, Willa.

She turns around. WILLA watches her as she leaves, the song resuming.


	5. Clip 5: This Is Halloween

THURSDAY, OCTOBER 24TH, 2:49PM

INT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL

We see WILLA from the back as she approaches HOLLY, SAFIYYA, KEIRA, and THEODORA, who are gathered at a locker.

WILLA

Are you guys busy tomorrow night?

THEO

Yeah, with Netflix. _Just_ Netflix.

WILLA

Are you, like, set on that? Because I could just tell Theo that we don't want to go to Eli's Halloween party, so...

KEIRA

Wait, what?

WILLA holds up her phone, smiling. KEIRA takes it from her and stares at the message on the screen. SAFIYYA and HOLLY glance over her shoulder.

SAFIYYA

(sarcastically)

Wow.

KEIRA whips her head around, glaring at SAFIYYA.

KEIRA

This is serious, you know. Eli supposedly throws the best parties, and he's one of Jude's best friends. This is big.

SAFIYYA

I never said that it wasn't.

WILLA and HOLLY exchange a Look.

KEIRA

(talking quickly)

Oh my god, what am I going to wear? I mean, I wasn't really planning on doing anything for Halloween, like I'm not trick or treating, obviously, and I didn't think that I was going to get to go to Eli's party and it's the only one worth going to, so I was just going to stay home and wait for trick-or-treaters, right? I guess that the best Halloween costumes are the ones that look effortless, those are the coolest, so -

SAFIYYA

Girl. You need to calm down. Breathe.

KEIRA

But we can't fuck this up!

SAFIYYA

Have you seen us? We won't fuck it up. All we have to worry about is being chill. Because if we're not, they'll know about it.

THEO

I thought you said that you didn't care about this kind of stuff.

SAFIYYA shrugs.

SAFIYYA

I've got nothing better to do.

Her phone buzzes and she glances down on it.

SAFIYYA

I've got to go. I have places to be.

She exits, the other girls staring after her.

THEO

Dude. She's so cool. She really, like, gets it, you know?

KEIRA

I guess.

HOLLY is still looking at WILLA'S phone.

HOLLY

"The guys said that they wanted hot girls there, so if you know anyone, winking face?" That's certainly a great way to be invited to a party.

THEO

Isn't it?

She puts her arms around KEIRA and HOLLY'S shoulders.

THEO

(singing)

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween..._


	6. Clip 6: Don't Leave Me

FRIDAY, OCTOBER 25TH, 7:16PM

Team by Lorde plays over shots of the DC skyline. At 0:27, cut to...

EXT. DC STREET

WILLA, HOLLY, SAFIYYA, KEIRA, and THEO are walking down the street in slow motion. WILLA is dressed as a fairy, HOLLY as Batman, SAFIYYA as Edward Scissorhands, KEIRA as a cat, and THEO Sally from The Nightmare Before Christmas. The camera zooms in on each of their faces, showing off their confident expressions.

INT. ELI'S HOUSE

Cut to the girls standing in a group, looking awkward and much less confident than before. The camera pans over the other partygoers, including JUDE dressed as Jack Skellington, THEO dressed as Harry Potter, and the field hockey girls. KEIRA smiles upon seeing them.

KEIRA

Oh! I'm going to go say hi to them!

She walks off towards the girls, hugging them and saying hi. They look as though they don't want to speak to her. SAFIYYA and THEO also disappear into the crowd, leaving WILLA and HOLLY alone.

HOLLY points at NIA.

HOLLY

Isn't that the girl who called you a slut?

WILLA

Yeah. That's her.

HOLLY glances at KEIRA and the field hockey girls, then back at WILLA, a confused smile on her face. WILLA shakes her head.

WILLA

Yeah, I don't know either. Just...don't leave me, okay?

She reaches out and grabs HOLLY'S hand. After a moment, HOLLY smiles.

HOLLY

Trust me. I'll stay right here.

Old Town Road by Lil Nas X begins to play in the background as the camera pans over to KEIRA, who is now talking to JUDE. JUDE nods along, playing nice, but his attention is clearly elsewhere. He glances across the room at where the two THEOS are having a conversation. THEO RIVERA makes eye contact with WILLA over THEO FINCH’S shoulder and smiles.

WILLA looks slightly panicked, glancing over at HOLLY, but HOLLY is looking at her phone. The phone is ringing, the contact "Mariana" appearing on the screen.

HOLLY

Damn it. Willa, I have to take this.

WILLA

No, don't -

But HOLLY is already gone. She mouths "sorry" over her shoulder as she walks off towards the front door.

WILLA leans against the wall. Her phone buzzes and a text from JASPER appears: "Weren't you picking me up at seven? Where are you"

WILLA

(whispered)

Shit, shit, shit...

She begins to type out a response, but is interrupted.

THEO RIVERA

Hey!

WILLA pockets her phone, forcing a smile.

WILLA

Uh, hey.

THEO

I'm kind of surprised to see you here, you know?

WILLA

Why? You invited me.

THEO

Uh, don't take this the wrong way, but you don't seem like much of a partier.

WILLA frowns at him.

WILLA

What's that supposed to mean? I party.

THEO

It seems more like you're hanging against the wall watching everyone else party.

WILLA shrugs.

WILLA

...I'm reading the room?

THEO smiles, laughing slightly.

THEO

Honestly, I can't blame you. Eli's parties are insane. They've turned into orgies more than once.

WILLA looks stunned, and THEO laughs.

THEO

I'm joking, I'm joking! Mostly. It wouldn't surprise me if it was true. Do you know Eli? Elijah Bay?

WILLA

I know enough. I don't want to know any more.

THEO

Wise choice.

He raises his plastic cup, and WILLA clinks hers to his. They drink.

THEO

So. Having a good Halloween?

WILLA

Better than I was expecting. I just planned to chill at home on Thursday. I mean, I still am, but this is better than nothing.

THEO

Same. The kids love me, I wear the best costumes.

WILLA

Do kids in your neighborhood actually care about your costume? Mine just want the candy. I have to stay home or they'll either steal it all or t-p my house.

THEO

You mean they don't care about seeing Theo Potter?

WILLA giggles.

WILLA

You mean that's your awesome costume? A tie, a lightning bolt on your forehead, and some fake glasses?

THEO reaches out and taps the rim of WILLA'S glasses.

THEO

Well, some of us have to fake it.

WILLA snatches her glasses away from him.

WILLA

I'll tell you what. Since my costume is so much better than yours, and you actually need a good costume, we'll switch. I think you'd rock this skirt.

THEO

Honestly, you're completely right. I would.

WILLA laughs, raising her cup to her lips again. Suddenly, the sound of yelling echoes through the room. WILLA glances over THEO'S shoulder and THEO whips his head around to see NIA drenched and SAFIYYA flipping her off, dropping her empty cup on the ground and storming away. KEIRA follows her.

KEIRA

What the fuck? What the hell is wrong with you?

WILLA runs after them as they head towards the door, Redbone by Childish Gambino beginning to play. She passes HOLLY, who is still on the phone, and grabs her arm as she runs.

WILLA

Holly, we've got to go!

The girls break outside, coming face-to-face with THEO FINCH, who is making out with JUDE. KEIRA, in the front, looks stunned.

THEO

Oh, shit. Keira -

KEIRA shakes her head once, then runs off.

WILLA

Theo, we have to leave.

THEO, still looking shaken, nods, kissing JUDE one more time before running out after the other girls.

CUT TO END CREDITS


End file.
